


1: Sound Advice

by Fontainebleau



Series: Unexpected: The Captain America Papers [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy Lewis' Sister Is A Teacher, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fontainebleau/pseuds/Fontainebleau
Summary: This series of linked fics is my submission for the Stucky Remix 2020, remixing StuckySituation'sSeven times Steve Rogers was not what everyone expected him to be (+1 time he really, really wasn't what everyone expected him to be). (I strongly recommend reading that first before you read this remix.) Thanks to the two lovely mods, Mod Peach and Mod Em, for organising the challenge and making it so much fun, and to StuckySituation for donating the fic so I could join in!Specific credits are noted at the end of each fic: special thanks to eachpeachpearplum, who beta-ed my remix and improved it massively, and to Hanajimasama for the support that saw me through it.
Series: Unexpected: The Captain America Papers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703347
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44
Collections: Stucky Remix 2020





	1: Sound Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seven times Steve Rogers was not what everyone expected him to be (+1 time he really, really wasn't what everyone expected him to be)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258299) by [StuckySituation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckySituation/pseuds/StuckySituation). 



> This series of linked fics is my submission for the Stucky Remix 2020, remixing StuckySituation's [Seven times Steve Rogers was not what everyone expected him to be (+1 time he really, really wasn't what everyone expected him to be)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258299/chapters/43204412). (I strongly recommend reading that first before you read this remix.) Thanks to the two lovely mods, Mod Peach and Mod Em, for organising the challenge and making it so much fun, and to StuckySituation for donating the fic so I could join in! 
> 
> Specific credits are noted at the end of each fic: special thanks to eachpeachpearplum, who beta-ed my remix and improved it massively, and to Hanajimasama for the support that saw me through it.

**Writing Practice: Write about something good that happened this week**  
  
Today Ms Kaplan told us we were going to have a special visitor coming as a surprise and could we guess who it was. Deanna said was it Kim Kardashian, and Simon shouted out It’s Iron Man! but Ms Kaplan said no, not Kim Kardashian or Iron Man. Troy asked was it Kylo Ren, and Lily told him he was dumb because Kylo Ren isn’t real, but Troy said he is so and he’d fight Lily with his lightsaber like this. LeAna jumped up and said she had a lightsaber too and she’d fight Kylo Ren for her, and Simon yelled that Iron Man would fight both of them with his repullsers and stood up on his chair so he could fly, then a voice all deep said Sounds like you need some ~~ryut~~ riot control in here, and it was Captain America!  
  
He had his shield with the big star and his helmet on, and he was really strong and tall. There was a lady with him with dark hair, but she was just an ordinary person though she was very pretty. Ms Kaplan said the lady was her little sister Darcy and they hugged each other, then she shook Captain America’s hand and he said Looking good, doll, and Ms Kaplan went all pink.  
  
She asked us if Captain America should sit down and talk to us, and we all yelled out yes, except for Simon who said he didn’t care because the only cool Avenger is Iron Man. Captain America said Iron Man? He’s a great big pussy, and Ms Kaplan’s sister pushed him and said, that’s right, he’s a pussycat and Captain America laughed and said that was what he meant.  
  
He sat down on one of our chairs which was too small for him, and Ms Kaplan sat down beside him and said Captain America was a real hero and did we have any questions to ask him. Troy shouted out first did he have a lightsaber, and Lily asked did he ever fight a dinosaur, and Ellie asked if he could beat up the Hulk and Dora asked how he got so big and strong, was it because he ate all his ~~brockly~~ brocalee like her daddy said. Captain America laughed so hard he nearly fell off his chair. He got Troy to tell him what a lightsaber is and said he could use one of those and no he never fought a dinosaur and he got strong from a special seal-um but not strong enough to beat up the Hulk, and brocalee makes him barf. Brocalee makes me barf too, it is horrible.  
  
Ms Kaplan said he should tell us about when he was young, because he was born a long time ago, and I asked him if they had cars then. Captain America laughed and said when I was a kid we had cars and pizza and baseball just like now, but the music was crappy and you couldn’t get fruit for gold dust. Leroy said fruit is lame and he could keep it, and Captain America looked all serious at him and said You don’t know how good you have it, kid, winters back then were something fierce and we never had enough money to keep warm or for medicine. We don’t have that now, Donnie said. My brother has a ~~coff~~ ~~coguh~~ cough because our apartment has mold in it and my mama said we can’t afford to see the doctor. Captain America frowned like he was mad but he wasn’t mad with Donnie, he looked at Ms Kaplan’s sister and said We didn’t fight the war for this and then he said a swear but Ms Kaplan told me not to write it down here. I didn't think Captain America said swears.  
  
Ms Kaplan said that maybe history wasn’t such a good idea and we should ask more questions instead. So we asked him all sorts of things until Simon wanted to know if he was stronger than Iron Man. Captain America said Let me show you, kid, I can lift ten of you easy so we all jumped up to climb on him and he let us. Can pick both you babes up too, he said, and he put one arm round Ms Kaplan’s sister and the other round her, and Ms Kaplan was trying to shush us but she was laughing at the same time and her hair coming down behind, then the door opened and Mr Walters poked his head in and said, Who’s making all this fuss?  
  
Ms Kaplan went all pink again and said Captain America had come to see us with her sister, he was telling us about his work with the Avengers, but Mr Walters said it didn’t much sound like it, and he expected Captain America had important things to do somewhere else. Captain America said no, pal, I ain’t told them the bit I came for yet and Lily and Donnie started shouting Tell us, tell us. Mr Walters said we had lessons to do, and Captain America said OK, I guess you’re the boss here and he stuck out his hand. When Mr Walters took it his face went all white and said real crokey that Captain America should say what he came for.  
  
Captain America looked round at all of us till we hushed up and said I got in a load of fights when I was your age cos I was always having to pull my fr- because if you see someone picking on another kid you gotta stand up and look out for them, and I went to war for the same thing, to stop a bunch of bullies from winning. You ain’t none of you too small to stand up for what’s right.  
  
What do we do if a big kid is pushing someone? Katie asked and Captain America said Kick ‘em where it hurts. Mr Walters said I think the Captain means you should call a responsible adult. Captain America winked at Ms Kaplan and said Kick in the nuts is a lot quicker, ain’t that right, doll? Then he went to the door and said, I gotta shoot, but you heard it here first, kids, what do we do to bullies? And we all shouted, Kick’em in the nuts! then he salluted us and we salluted back. Captain America was the best visitor, even Simon says he was, and Ms Kaplan should get her sister to bring him all the time. 

**Author's Note:**

> The workskin for this fic comes from the incomparable La_Temperanza, [ How to Mimic Letters, Fliers, and Stationery Without Using Images](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549178/chapters/25935135).


End file.
